Currently, disposable absorbent pants are manufactured and marketed for wear by toddlers and young children who are not yet toilet trained, older children who are experiencing childhood enuresis, and adults suffering from incontinence. A disposable absorbent pant usually includes a central chassis having a core formed of absorbent material, enveloped between a liquid permeable, wearer-facing topsheet, and a liquid impermeable, outer- or garment-facing backsheet. The chassis is usually adapted to be positioned on the wearer such that it wraps between the wearer's legs and upwardly about the lower torso, such that the front and rear ends extend toward the wearer's waistline in the front and rear, respectively. The chassis is usually joined to a pair of stretch elements that each connects front and rear regions of the chassis on either side thereof, thereby forming a pant structure. In many current designs, the stretch elements are manufactured so as to be elastically extensible in the lateral direction, providing stretchability that eases donning, while providing a relatively snug and comfortable fit once donned.
In one configuration, an elasticized belt entirely encircles the wearer's waist and forms the waist edge about the entire pant. The central chassis may be joined to the elasticized belt, usually on the inside thereof, with its ends disposed at locations in the front and rear waist regions somewhat below the waist edges of the elasticized belt. This configuration is sometimes known as a “belt” or “balloon” configuration (hereinafter, “belt” configuration). An example of this type of configuration is currently manufactured and sold in Asia by The Procter & Gamble Company under the trademark PAMPERS, and also by Unicharm Corporation under the trademark MAMY POKO.
While both configurations have their advantages, in some circumstances a belt configuration may be deemed desirable. Among other advantages, because the encircling belt may be made elastically extensible in the lateral direction, considerable elastic stretch and contraction as well as targeted elastic profiles may be provided entirely about the wearer's waist.
For purposes of ease of use it may be desired that a pant have a refastenable feature for enabling ease of opening and reclosing of the belt-like structure. This may be accomplished by incorporating for example mechanical fastening elements into the structure of the absorbent article as part of the belt-like structure, the central chassis, other elements of the article and/or combinations thereof. The refastenable feature may help maintain and/or establish the leg openings and the waist opening. Although some currently manufactured belt configuration pants include refastenable features they may be considered to be too complex to produce—especially at high production speeds, and too complex to use. And, some may be considered to have a rough or unfinished appearance.
Therefore, the present disclosure reveals improvements to the structural design and process for making of disposable absorbent pants having a belt configuration comprising fastening components for forming a refastenable feature with increased manufacturability at high speeds.